puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbary Island (Sage)
Barbary Island is a large island located in the . There are two known routes from this island: , and an inter-archipelago route to in the . Natural resources Government Barbary is currently owned by Blades of Sage. Buildings Building names on Barbary Island are all based on the theme of comic book superheroes and supervillians. ;Apothecary :Quicksilver Sulfurs (bazaar) :Emerald Empress Emporium (upgraded) :Hawkdye (upgraded) ; Attraction : ;Bank : ;Commodities market :Bananaman ;Distillery :The Green Cistern (bazaar) :Crystal Clear-Cut (upgraded) :Doctor Brew :Doctor Stein :Ghostly Spirits (upgraded) :Green Goblet (upgraded) :Grogon :Radioactive Ale (upgraded) :Sobertooth (upgraded) :Spiderum (upgraded) :Tailed Beasts (upgraded) ;Estate agent :Daily Plan-It (upgraded) ;Furnisher :'Mazing Mantels (bazaar) :Benchantress (upgraded) :Fantastic Fournisher (upgraded) :Iron Mantel (upgraded) ;House Fortress of Solitude|estate|right}} ;Inn :Gambit (upgraded) ;Iron monger :Metal Men (bazaar) :Adamantium Sabre (upgraded) :Blade on Sage :Bronze Kneecap (upgraded) :BumbleBalls (upgraded) :Captain Falchion (upgraded) :The Devils Anvil (upgraded) :Falchimus Prime (upgraded) :Hong Kong Fluey (upgraded) :Masamune's Masterpieces :Metalmorpho : (upgraded) :Phoenix Forge (upgraded) :Shadowed Cutlass (upgraded) :The Silver Smelter (upgraded) :Thunderballs (upgraded) :Which Blades (upgraded) ;Palace :Hall of Justice (upgraded) ;Shipyard :Professor Xebec (bazaar) :Dhowdevil (upgraded) :Gotham Shippy (upgraded) :Helmsman and She-Row :Illuminati's Flag (upgraded) :The Incredible Hull :Space Cruiser (upgraded) :Squadron Sloopreme (upgraded) :Wonder Frigs (upgraded) ;Tailor :Thundercoats (bazaar) :Boots of Magic (upgraded) :Caped Citadel (upgraded) :Cloak and Dagger (upgraded) :Hatter-Eater Lad (upgraded) :Scarflet Witch (upgraded) ;Weavery :Wonder Woven (bazaar) :Batman's Blanket :Captain Cloth (upgraded) :Phantom Cloth :Spiderman (upgraded) : (upgraded) ;Dusted buildings :Intoxicated Avenger (upgraded distillery) :Penguin Pub (upgraded distillery) :Batman and Ribbon (upgraded tailor) :Joker's Suits (upgraded tailor) :Master Mold's Lair (upgraded iron monger) :Slooperman (upgraded shipyard) :Creped Crusader (upgraded weavery) :Vulcan's Vials (apothecary) :Crate O'Splice (furnisher) :Galactus Goods (upgraded furnisher) History On the most southeastern part of the island, a rock bears the inscription, "This island were fashioned by Artemis." Barbary Island is most likely named after the Barbary pirates who operated from the coasts of North Africa throughout the middle ages. In April 2009, Illium Eternae hosted an ocean-wide contest to Design the Barbary docks. The winner of the competition was won by Phillite. The prize was Cryo Island. In late July 2009, Fixation initiated plans to improve the Barbary economy through a series of events, incentives and forum response feedback. Blockades Mid-July 2008: Brynhild Skullsplitter took control of the island as part of the opening of Barbary for colonization. , 2008-07-26: Illium Eternae colonized the island in a four round sinking blockade against the Brigand King flag Ice Wyrm's Brood and Candy Coated Chaos. , 2008-08-03: Black Flag took the island in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2008-08-09: Illium Eternae regained control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2008-11-08: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Dominant Storm in a three round sinking blockade. , 2008-11-15: Bring It On took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-12-13: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Dominant Storm in a five round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-02-15: Gretchen Goldfang and her flag Jinx took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2009-02-21: Illium Eternae regained control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2011-05-29: Notorious gained control of the island in a three round non sinking blockade against Illium Eternae.